ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Etelgar
is Arina's companion and the true antagonist of Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Brothers! Long ago, Etelgar attacked Planet Zandt and captured one of their residents, Arina. He manipulated her memories by concealing his image as her planet's destroyer is Ultraman Ginga, thus with her, they went to various dimensions and kidnapped Heisei Ultras. After imprisoning most of the Heisei Ultras, he proceeded to overpower and imprison Ultraman Cosmos, on Planet Juran. With Cosmos imprisoned and separated from his host, Ultimate Zero appeared and challenged Etelgar, who fled using his castle to cover his and Arina's escape. Which travelling across universes, Etelgar notified his mistress of their next target, the Ultraman from the future. When he arrived on Earth, he was challenged by Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory. However, his combat skill were more than enough to avoid all of Ginga and Victory attacks and he almost succeeded in sealing the duo, but Ultraman Zero arrived for a rematch. Etelgar was strong enough to withstand Zero's Ultimate Aegis attack which only burned off the demon's scarf as well as breaking his mask. Once again, Etelgar retreated and Ultraman Zero took the opportunity to hold a special training regimen for Hikaru and Shou. On the next day, Etelgar started making his move and collect all of the fear of civilian population (including Hikaru and Shou) to create an Eteldummy of Dark Lugiel. After that he escaped to his castle. After all of sealed Ultras were freed, all of Ultras, save Cosmos and the newborn Ultraman Ginga Victory, confronted their rival of Eteldummies that created by Etelgar and the duo fought Etelgar on top of his castle. Etelgar managed to hold up Cosmos' Luna Mode and Ginga Victory but had a hard time after Cosmos changed to Eclipse Mode and Ginga Victory UlTrans Shepardon and Hyper Zetton. Cosmos was able to separate Arina and cure her with his Cosmium Beam, leaving Ginga Victory to destroy Etelgar with his Ultra Fusion Shoot once and for all and the other Ultras become Glitter Version and destroy Etelgar's castle with their signature beams. Data consist of the old enemies that the Heisei Ultras faced before, Five King, Alien Sran, Dark Mephisto, Alien Empera, Ultraman Belial and Dark Lugiel. They are created from the memories of fears of others. It is also shown that their size is determinable by how much fear it created from. *Flight: Etelgar can perform an anti-gravity flight. Memory Manipulqtionimage.jpeg|Memory Manipulation SPACE TIME CASTLE.jpeg|Space Time Castle SPACE TIME TRAVEL.jpeg|Space Time Travel ENERGY BLAST 23image.jpeg|Energy Blasts Golden armor.jpeg|Golden Armor GOLDEN AURA.jpeg|Golden Aura SCARF.jpeg|Scarf RAPID ENERGY BLASTS.jpeg|Rapid Energy Blasts TELE-PORT-ATION.jpeg|Teleportation Ejeeruhaaaimage.jpeg|Energy Shield image FLIGHT.jpeg|Flight - Cyber= Cyber Etelgar :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 24/25 :;Powers and Weapons }} Toy release information Spark Doll Series * Etelgar (2015) **Price: 1,200 Yen **Release Date: February 2015 Gallery Pictures bandicam 2017-03-05 22-36-30-383.jpg|Etelgar Concept Art bandicam 2017-03-05 22-37-33-987.jpg 10885352_979794718716142_753757355685084076_n.jpg gh.jpg c_etaruga.png 37f4f5be.jpg n-3766-05.jpg sUrGM3w.png bandicam 2017-01-14 20-45-50-088.jpg Vosmos vs eteraga.png 9ad403bc.jpg Cosmos in ginga s.png Nicely done shot.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h40m21s11.png Kaiju_2015.PNG ugsm-erarugar01.jpg Etelgar I.png eteraga.jpg d80089a6.gif lighted by fluffy rainbows.png 10366183 10206151138282558 3634531540010525375 n.jpg pink is pretty.png img_2.jpeg Etelgar Ship.png|Etelgar's Massive Space Time Castle Screenshot_2015-11-22-11-39-27.png arina and eltaraga.jpg ultra1009.jpg ultragingas1.jpg Screenshot_2015-11-22-11-40-41.png gingaSmv_T0186.JPG gingas002.jpg ultra1029.jpg fb-shin-ulden-139.jpg 4b7c81dd19be90a48bdd63cde4acb4a1.jpg ultra1030.jpg img_11.jpeg 20170107195110191.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h40m16s181.png 11145197_1570466356574321_5515082265479563212_n.jpg 10407305 700279096758618 6529115694794158044 n.jpg image zero vs Eteglar 1.jpg maxresdefault1.jpg imagevekecvebicihfihfhfehoojhefijhefhfjieihjfe.jpg image zero vs apeteskdmdmd.jpg EtZero.jpeg 201701071955366a3.png img_5.jpeg vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h40m30s99.png img_665.jpeg LzItiCx - Imgur.gif gingasmv_t2713.jpg Utlraman-ginga-s-the-movie-.jpg img_16-1.jpeg image Eteglar being finished .jpg|Eteglar being destroyed by Ultraman Ginga Victory bandicam 2017-02-21 00-05-43-801.jpg bandicam 2017-02-21 00-05-50-064.jpg bandicam 2017-02-21 00-05-55-537.jpg bandicam 2017-02-21 00-06-00-084.jpg CuVd5BTVIAAyEOQ.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Storium vs Etelgar Display at Ultra Expo 2017 img_02 (1).jpg|Etelgar in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier img_02.jpg img_chara76.jpg 16350802543_5b07ecf42e.jpg img_09.jpg img_03 (1).jpg 16970900505_a123820d64.jpg 17823532961_04c7c28e24.jpg Ginga and Etelgar.jpeg|An Etelgar candy toy. Etelgar fig.jpeg Videos Etelgar (Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!) Etelgar Voice, Stomp, & Ray Sound Effects Trivia *Etelgar and Arina's actors previously starred in the 2012 Super Sentai Series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, where their characters often worked together as partners. *Etelglar was designed by Masayuki Goto, the artist who did the illustrations for Another Genesis and the Box art for the Ultraman Zero movies, and the DVD boxes for Ultraman Mebius, Nexus and Max. *Etelgar's true intentions for attacking and capturing the Heisei Ultramen and separating them from their human hosts is because the one thing Etelgar he himself fears is the bond between Ultras and their human hosts. This is confirmed when Ultraman Ginga Victory is about to destroy Etelgar above Planet Earth. *Cyber Etelgar's red linings resembles that of RX-0 Unicorn Gundam's Destroy Mode from the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. *According to the English Dubbed version of the movie, Etelgar classifies himself as "The oldest space time warrior." Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters